spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Definitely Not Ice Cream City
Definintetly Not Ice Cream City is the second episode of Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants. It was written by SuperFanonD. Transcript (Scene: DNSS HQ) Adam: Welcome to Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants, the only show that is Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm Adam, Jake: I'm Jake, Adam And Jake: And together we're Adam 'n' Jake. Jake: I thought we agreed I'd start this time. Adam: I forgot, I had my mind on something else. Jake: What? Adam: Since we can't afford the budget here, we have to move DNSS HQ to Ice Cream City! Jake: I love ice cream! Why is this bad? Adam: (slaps face) We'll have to take the place down and build the entire thing again, which will cost even MORE money! Jake: Uh-oh! Adam: And the location. (Scene: Ice Cream City Vacant Lot) (place is full of trash) Jake: Stay calm, stay calm. Get your mind off it with this short. (short: Spongelanders) SpongeBob: I am ready for battle! Let me just update my status. (pulls out phone) ready..... 4.... battle. Augh, these button are so tiny! You need a needle to hit them! Squidward: Just FIGHT! Patrick: Our contestants are.... wait, before I do this, let me update my status. (pulls out phone) announcing.... contestants. Really, what fingers can hit these? Squidward: Come ON! (scene: Ice Cream City Vacant Lot) Adam: They should make a restriction for phones in battle. Jake: Let's go back to DNSS HQ. Adam: Let me update my status. (pulls out phone) going.... 2..... DNSS.... HQ. Jake: (rolls eyes) Let's go. (scene: DNSS HQ) Adam: We need to stop them from moving the DNSS HQ! Jake: But how? Adam: Um..... why don't we do the topic of the day? Jake: How is that going to help?! We need to stop them from movi- Adam: Why does SpongeBob live in a pineapple? Jake: Um... because he loves fruit? Adam: And wouldn't it be all soggy and gross from being underwater for so many years? Jake: Wait, that gives me an idea! Adam: How does soggy pineapples give you an idea? Whatever, I'll watch a short. (short: Spongealot) SpongeBob: Sir, I am late. Sorry. Here is your royal throne. (pulls up chair) Squidward: Is it royal? SpongeBob: Yep. Squidward: Is it royal royal? SpongeBob: Yep. Squidward: Is it royal royal ROYAL? Patrick: It's ROYAL! Squidward: So it's not royal royal royal. SpongeBob: (rolls eyes) (scene: DNSS HQ) Adam: I got an idea, too! Construction Worker: (knocks on door) Are you ready for the location moving? Adam: Before we do this..... another question. How is Pearl a whale if her father's a crab? Jake: Because whales are crabs. Adam: No they aren't. Jake: OR ARE THEY? Adam: Let's answer the door. Remember our "plans". Jake: (opens door) Want some soggy pineapples? Construction worker: Uh.... Adam: Will this be expensive, expensive expensive, or expensive expensive EXPENSIVE? Construction Worker: Um.... Jake: THE SOGGY PINEAPPLES ARE GETTING COLD! Adam: Tell me the cost! COSTLY, COSTLY COSTLY, OR COSTLY COSTLY COSTLY? TELL ME! Construction Worker: You guys are weird! I'm outta here! (shuts door, runs away) Jake: It worked! Let's celebrate by watching a short. (short: SpongeCat MeowPants) SpongeCat: Meow. Siameseward: Meow meow meow meow meow. Gary: I'M the one who talks. But I'M the snail. (scene: DNSS HQ) Adam: Next time, we're celebrating with a better short. Jake: Well, I guess we'll see you next time on - Adam and Jake: Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants! (episode ends) Trivia *This was the first episode to be written by SuperFanonD in Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Definitely Not SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SuperFanon'D!